Geeky Edward
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: el hermano de Edward, Emmett, decide darle una revista Playboy, ¿que hara Bella cuándo encuentre la revista en su cuarto? Oneshot, Lemmon, EdxBe, TRADUCCION.


**DISCLAIMER: **NADA me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la trama es de Cutieb, gracias por dejarme traducirla!! XD

**A/n: **_**bueno, un día estaba aburrida y una idea se metió en mi cabeza… aquí tienen a un Edward nerd, pues pienso que Edward así es sexi…. Baba…. Jajaj, así que disfruten este One. Shot!! **_

_T/n: si bueno, la historia se llama 'Geeky Edward.' y no encontre una palabra para definir geeky, es como aficionado por las computadoras, así que voy a usar la palabra NERD, ok? Jaja, disfruten…._

_

* * *

_

Cutie B's One Shot

**Geeky Edward **

"¡Edward!" grito mi molesto hermano.

"¿¡que Emmett!?" grite terminando de cargar mi computadora.

"Trae tu trasero para acá." grito. Gruñí y ajuste mis lentes. Siempre interrumpía cuando programaba mi computadora.

Entré a su habitación y me miro sonriendo… _cuando Emmett sonríe, no es algo bueno. _

"Edward, por favor siéntate." hizo un gesto hacia su lado, donde había una revista.

Tragando me senté y me pasó la revista, mis ojos se abrieron, una revista de playboy…

Emmett se río de mi cara. "Edward, mi hermano, necesito hacerte un hombre para que te puedas acostar." palmeó mi espalda y dejó la revista en mis manos.

"Yo no-" empecé, pero me interrumpió.

"Tómala… confía en mi, no te decepcionarás." insistió. Suspirando, la tome y regresé a mi cuarto, que era el tercer nivel completo de la casa.

Me senté en mi cama y miré la revista _no me lastimará si hecho una ojeada… ¿verdad? _justo cuando la iba a abrir, alguien tocó la puerta, lancé la revista y me levanté para abrir la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, sonreí al igual que mi novia me sonreía a mi.

"¡Edward!" Bella saltó a mis brazos y me besó furiosamente, yo gemí.

"Bella…" susurré cuando rompió el beso.

Si, así es. Tengo novia, soy el nerd de la escuela de Forks y tuve la suerte de que Bella me notara. Ella era de Phoenix, pero vino aquí para vivir con su padre, el Jefe Charlie Swan.

Todo pasó en el primer día de ella en la escuela. Yo estaba caminando dentro de mi clase de biología cuado la chica enfrente de mi (yo no sabía que era nueva) tropezó y cayó en mis brazos. Recuerdo que cuando la mire jadeé, quitaba el aliento. Abrió los ojos y se sonrojó, no sabía por qué. así que la ayude a levantarse, me sonrio haciéndome sonrojar. Me agradeció y resulto que iba a ser mi compañera de laboratorio. Claro no podía evitar sonrojarme cuando me tocaba o me sonreía. Después de tres semanas de su llegada, yo ya estaba enamorado de ella. Se sentaba junto a mi en cada almuerzo y yo se lo agradecí por que me sentaba solo. Incluso salía los fines de semana conmigo. Y unos dos meses después de que la conocí, íbamos caminando hacia clase de biología, yo estaba hablando de los efectos de Star Wars cuando me metió a un closet de limpieza y me besó, por supuesto yo le respondí. Confesó sus sentimientos y yo igual, somos novios desde entonces.

Así que ahí estaba, con Bella sentada a horcajadas y besándome hasta que mi computadora sonó avisando que mi programa anti-virus estaba listo.

Bella gruñó, yo reí dándole un beso y me levante para ver mi computadora. Asegurándome de que el programa estaba bien instalado escuche un jadeó y levante la cabeza.

"Edward Cullen" dijo levantando la revista… _Oh mierda._

"Yo puedo… err.… explicarlo."

Aventó la revista al suelo y caminó hacia mi; trague mientras se acercaba. Tomo mi camisa.

"Bell-" me silenció poniendo su boca sobre la mía. Gruñí cuando nuestras lenguas chocaron, puse mis manos en su cadera acercándola más a mí, mi camisa termino en el suelo. Cuando sentí que me ponía duro apreté su trasero; llevó sus manos a mis jeans y abrió el botón. Me congelé. Despacio bajó los jeans junto con los boxers. Tragué.

"Q-q-que-" pero paré cuando metió todo mi miembro en su boca, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y gruñí.

"Bella…" gemí. Bajé la mirada y la encontré moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, mirándome, gruñí por la vista, era lo mas erótico del mundo.

"Mmm." gimió mandando vibraciones. Lamió, succionó y arañó con sus dientes mi miembro. Apretó mis testículos. Y me sentí listo para explotar.

"Creo que me voy a venir." gemí haciendo que ella acelerara el ritmo, cuando me corrí ella se trago todo.

Se levantó desabrochando sus jeans, se los quito junto con sus pantys y se quitó el sweater. Sentí que me endurecí por la vista de Bella desnuda. Desabrochó su bra y cayó al suelo. Tragué.

Ahí estabamos ambos desnudos. Dio un paso y presiono sus senos contra mi pecho.

"Tómame, Edward." ronroneó en mi oído. Me estremecí y nos llevé a la cama poniéndola en el centro.

Puse mi erección en su entrada, pude sentir el calor mientras entraba, lentamente.

"Dios santo." gimió.

"Joder." gemí cuando sentí lo mojada y apretada que era Bella.

Ella nos hizo girar, dejándome a mí abajo. Empezó a penetrarse cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, sus senos rebotando.

La empecé a ayudar y gritó mi nombre.

Claro que ella me tomo por sorpresa cuando apretó mis testículos haciendo que me corriera de nuevo.

"No." _estocada._

"Vuelvas." _estocada._

"A." _estocada._

"Leer."_estocada._

"Porno." _estocada._

"Nunca." _estocada. _

Y explotó haciendo que me estremeciera. Jadeando rodó y se acomodó junto a mi.

Cubrí nuestros cuerpos con las sabanas.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y salte jalando más las cobijas.

"Oye Edward te diver- Wow." paró Emmett abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Bella se cubrió hasta la cabeza y empezó a reírse.

"Emmett, ¡Toca antes de entrar!" le grité poniéndome mis lentes.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y levanto las manos. "Yo solo estaba revisando por que escuché un ruido y bueno…. Pensé que te estabas masturbando viendo la revista que te di."

Le gruñí a mi estúpido hermano y Bella sacó la cabeza para fulminarlo con la mirada. "El no necesita leer esas revistas, _Emmett._" enmarcó su nombre. "Por que la única persona que le dará placer, soy yo." me reí cuando la boca de Emmett se abrió.

Sonreí. "Parece que me acosté después de todo." me reí.

Emmett simplemente salió, cerrando la puerta.

Bella suspiró "El siempre te subestima." acarició mi pecho.

Me reí. "No te preocupes. Con lo que vio, no va a dudar nunca más." cerré los ojos y deje mis lentes en mi buró.

"Duerme, amor." acaricié su espalda.

* * *

_**A/n: bueno, Bella y Edward ya habían perdido la virginidad antes, entre ellos, así que ya habían tenido sexo. **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Jaja. BB's**_

_T/n: ya esta! Este es uno de los tres que voy a hacer de Bella y Edward, el otro ya llevo la mitad, pero esta muuuuy largo, así que… paciencia! _


End file.
